Commissar Gaunt
An experienced veteran and leader of men, Commissar Eriq Gaunt is the present director of war for the Collective of Wom. Through extensive Antiagem use, Gaunt's physical age is thirty-five, though his actual age is unknown, as any and all documents correlating to the Commissar before the revolution have been destroyed to protect his family. Military Career Early Initially earning a commission in the Australian Defense Force, Gaunt quickly completed his infantry officer training by the age of nineteen, joining the 3rd Battalion, RAR as a Second Lieutenant. Through limited peace-keeping operations, the junior officer refined his skills further, finding comfort in the rank of Captain, acting as the battalion's Major, post the death of Maj. Keith Fosters. Having an interest in space-faring for some time, Eriq gleefully accepted a posting to the UN's initial Mars Project Defense division, signing on as the 2IC for security forces, before receiving the formal nod for his promotion to Major. The Mars Project To be entirely blunt, the occupational forces were bored. There was nothing to fight, barely any conflicts to resolve and aid in, and no filthy, filthy mutants to shoot. However, he became a rather large poker fanatic, earning trust among the men by playing over 1,300 games during their occupation. The Socialist Uprising The vast majority of troops stationed on Mars, by now thought of the old ruler as a dick. As a result, 80% of the regiment sided with the then Major, the remaining 20% putting up stiff resistance against the revolutionary troops. The fighting was an absolute bloodbath, with both sides taking around 19% losses. With a home-field advantage, superior defensive positions pre-planned for this exact event, and a majority of the light support weapons being still held by the loyalists, it was only through superior leadership and tactics that the Socialists didn't take more casualties. Eriq, himself, was wounded in the engagement, receiving extensive damage to the right hand side of his face, now replaced with Future-Warrior implants, such as a HUD, recording abilities, and a small satellite uplink. Regardless, the operation was declared a military victory by the new Collective, with Gaunt receiving a promotion to Commissar by the Chairwoman herself minutes after the guns fell silent. Present Life The Commissar now stands as the primary military counsel for the Chairwoman, leading forces physically where he can, and via the FW implants when he cannot. His bedroom is quite literally attached to the Collective's primary war-room, where he commands whenever he can, the FW additions not always sufficient to command entire fleets and divisions. Other Information Theme Song Commissar Gaunt makes war a lot. As such, this is his theme song. Authority He's a Commissar, that extends to *BLAM*ing. Don't commit treason in front of him. Holds direct control over the Wom Collective's space, sea, and air fleets, along with all ground forces. Answers only to the Chairwoman or Prime-Minister Scandals Occasionally gets rather drunk, especially when depressed. Doesn't have much luck with women, is presently on a four year "dry spell". Knows a lot about fashion. Probably too much. Drove a Toyota when still living in Australia. Category:Characters Category:Wom Collective